A source storage system can perform a data replication process to cause data to be transferred from the source storage system to a destination storage system. The destination storage system can maintain a database that maps the data between the source storage system and the destination storage system for subsequent data replication processes. In some instances, however, the database can become unavailable or inaccurate when an operation takes place on either the source storage system or the data storage system that alters the mapping of the data between the storage systems. In such case, subsequent data replication processes can become inefficient as the previously transferred data is not detected as being already received by the destination storage system.